Dream-Craft
Dream-Craft Dream-Craft is fundamental to any changeling who both wishes to explore the Dreaming. This Art allows the fae both understanding and power over the Dreaming. Although the sidhe are particularly puissant in this area, many commoners wield it with considerable facility. Attribute: Wits · Find the Silver Path The Silver Path is visible to all Fae… usually. If the character leaves the path while travelling on a Trod, even just 25 feet or so, the path and anyone on it can fade from view. This cantrip is key to finding it again. It can also help in overcoming illusions that may be cast to hide the path by mischievous beings in the Dreaming. The secondary use of the power allows the caster to get an impression of dangers along the path or just other travelers. While trods are generally much safer to travel than the open dreamscapes, they still do not often carry the powerful wards that the silver path contained. System: In most cases, the Realm Fae 5 (Dweomer of Glamour) is used in attempts to find the Silver Path. If other Realms are used instead, this will instead help the user divine what or who may be on the path with them, with the number of successes indicates the range of the detection. * 1 success -- Can detect target within a few yards. * 2 successes -- Can detect target within 100 yards. * 3 successes -- Can detect target within a mile or so. * 4 successes -- Can detect target within several leagues. * 5 successes -- Can detect target anywhere upon the Trod. When using this to attempt to detect something that has been concealed magically, the user must garner more successes than the concealed party. ·· Determinism This cantrip allows a user to determine what is at the other end of a Trod. Information gained is accurate, if sometimes cryptic, and sometimes only a part of the picture. System: Successes determine the full clarity of the vision. This grants only vision, not hearing, of the far destination, and the user can only see that which would fall within the purviews of the Realms employed (Using just Scene 4 and Fae 2 will show you the Sidhe and Redcap knights standing guard at the far end, but no clear detail of their possessions (Prop), the dogs (Nature), or the Manticore Chimera (Fae 3), standing with them. ··· Homestead The Dreaming is a place of changing paradigms and flowing landscapes; locations can change wildly from day to day. With this cantrip, a changeling can "solidify" the Dreaming to a certain degree, which allows her to establish a degree of permanence. As the changeling must anchor the newly created fortress to the Shining Path, a certain element of protection against chimera and the Thallain is granted. The "fortress" may be of any shape the changeling wants, provided he can skillfully sculpt the Dreamstuff. System: The Realms used determine what can be granted stability and permanence. The number of successes indicates how stable the location is, as well as how strongly the location reinforced. If used upon a location to create a Freehold or fortress, attempts to damage or invade it suffer a dice penalty equal to the number of successes gained. If used on a person, object, or creature, they gain one extra Healthy health level so long as they remain in the local. ···· Attunement This cantrip allows a changeling to interact with the Dreaming, bolstering the connection and making herself (or another) a stronger part of the local Dreaming. When cast, this attunes the target character to one person, place, or thing in the area. Successes determine the duration of the effect. While attuned, the character can determine the general physical characteristics of a chosen area within the Dreaming. This can recreate many effects of the lower levels Determinism or Silver Path, and more. Some use this cantrip to keep tabs on their Freehold, wherever they are, or watch over prized possessions. System: The Realm used determines what the target is attuned to. Scene is the base Realm used to attune to a location, including Freeholds. Perception rolls relating to the attuned person, place, or thing are made at -2 difficulty, as are any cantrips cast upon the attuned target. If Scene and Nature or Prop is used to attuned to an area, the character may manipulate surface details of an area. These benefits only function while in the Dreaming. This power automatically fails to attune a character to an unwilling target. A character instinctively knows when they are attuned to or the target of Attunement. A character may only be attuned to one target at a time, and a target may only be attuned to one character at a time. If two Fae try to ‘claim’ the same target, they reflexively roll opposed permanent Glamour (difficulty 6), with the winner attuning to the target. The number of successes indicates the duration of influence. * 1 success – A character is Attuned for one minute. * 2 successes -- A character is Attuned for one hour. * 3 successes -- A character is Attuned for one day. * 4 successes -- A character is Attuned for one week. * 5 successes -- A character is Attuned for one month. ····· Dream Weaving (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) Dream Weaving is a powerful cantrip that allows the fae literally to create a chimerical structure or entity, similar to the Legerdemain Art of Phantom Shadows. The cantrip allows the changeling to create a chimerical home, a forest or even a chimera to suit her needs. It is somewhat more versatile than Phantom Shadows, but only functions within the Dreaming. Creations are more or less permanent so long as they remain in the Dreaming. Despite the power of this cantrip, few use it save in dire circumstances, as it's far too easy for a chimera to break free of its creator's will and establish its own existence within the Dreaming. System: The Realm used determines the nature of the object created. To create an object, person, sentient or non-sentient creature, requires 1 permanent Glamour and use of the Prop, Fae, or Nature Realms respectively. You may create a number of instances up to the character’s new permanent Glamour. To manufacture a location requires the Scene as well as Nature or Prop realms, and costs 1 permanent Glamour and 1 permanent willpower point. The maximum size of the location affected is equal to the baseline range of what you can target at your level of Scene. The location affected may contain any objects or features that could be covered by the user's Prop or Nature Realms. The number of successes indicates the strength of creatures or durability of structures created. * 1 success – Strength of a ten-year-old mortal: A rickety old shack * 2 successes -- Strength of an adult mortal; a well-built trailer home * 3 successes -- Strength of a small horse; a well-built home * 4 successes -- Strength of a Clydesdale; a good vault * 5 successes -- Strength of a team of Clydesdales; Fort Knox